1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heating system and has particular reference to a system for collecting and converting the sun's rays to heat and to transfer such heat to a building or like structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, solar heating systems have generally utilized so called "flat plate" collectors comprising a heat absorbent plate within an enclosure formed partly by a transparent window which allows the sun's rays to pass through the enclosure and to strike the plate. Air, or other heat absorbing fluid, is passed through the enclosure and along the plate to transfer heat thereto from the plate.
In order to increase the efficiency of such systems, recent developments have comprised the addition of heat absorbing bodies such as shredded material or partitions within the flat plate enclosure to increase the area exposed to the sun. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,720 issued to J. H. Keyes et al. discloses an example of this type.
Ideally, collectors of the above flat plate type should track the sun as it passes across the horizon to maintain the greatest thermal efficiency throughout the day. However, because of the cost and complexities encountered in moving such a collector, it is generally set in a stationary position at such an angle that it will be perpendicular to the sun at about 1300 hours, solar time. Obviously, the efficiency of such a collector falls off considerably as the sun moves away from such perpendicular position. Also, much of the heat from a flat plate collector is radiated outwardly through the window, further reducing its efficiency so that, at best, such collectors are generally considerably less than 50% efficient.